The werewolf and the hybrid
by JuFaLo32309
Summary: MATURE CONTENT - ADULTS ONLY Renesmee is now 20 and married to Jacob. They've been living on their own while playing the role of high school students. They have moved back home to forks when the two are soon faced with a similar obstacle her parents went through many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTES: FOR MATURE READERS.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**RENESMEE IS NOW 20 YEARS OLD. SHE AND JACOB HAVE BEEN MARRIED FOR A FEW MONTHS AND ARE ENJOYING THE LIFE AS NEWLY WEDS WHILE PLAYING THE ROLE OF 16 YEAR OLD HIGHSCHOOL STUDENTS IN ALASKA. **

**THIS IS MY 3****RD**** STORY AND I AM OBSESSED WITH WRITING! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE. LOTS AND LOTS OF HOT AND STEAMY SCENES! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::**

I stood in the doorway watching him sleep. His chest rising and dropping with every breath he took. He was absolutely gorgeous. Today was his 36th birthday! I walked over to our bed and sat down I placed the silver serving tray down in front of me without spilling a drop. He sniffed the air and a huge smile spread across his face! He opened his eyes and looked over at me burning into mine. His black hair was a mess on top of his head. He looked the same as he did 20 years ago when I came into this world.

"Well, good morning birthday boy!" I said in my sexiest of voices.

"What? All of this for me?" He asked acting as if I didn't already know he'd heard and smelled everything I was doing in the kitchen… Werewolves and there heightened senses. I giggled, he opened the lid and his eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of his head. I'd made him a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and fried potatoes! Cooking is definitely something I got from my mother!

"So baby what you want to do today?" he asked between bites

"Well, it's your day, whatever you want we will do!" I know I will end up regretting ever saying that! An even bigger smile washed across his face! Yup… I'm already regretting it.

"Well, how bout we ditch class today and I take you on a ride?"

"A ride? What kind of ride?" I asked feeling just a little nervous of his answer.

"On my bike woman I know you're not into the whole wolf ride anymore!" He laughed as he ate the last bit of pancake and washed it down with the orange juice, it's always interesting watching him eat! He moved the tray to the floor and crawled over to me. He pushed my brown hair over my shoulder and pushed the strap of my pajama top down. He nibbled on my neck and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Time for my first birthday present" he whispered. His hands found the bottom of my top and lifted it over my head. The silk brushing against my skin gave me chills and my nipples grew hard. He cupped my breast and began to kiss me the taste of maple syrup on his tongue. We fell back in our bed as he positioned himself over me and ran his hand from my chest down to the band of my shorts. Just the feel of his hands on mine made me so wet. I couldn't help but moan he was still naked from the night before and his penis was steadily growing against my thigh. He pulled my shorts down to my knees and I managed to shake them down to my feet where I kicked them on the floor he sucked on my nipple as I ran my fingers through his thick black hair, he bit down on my tit then swirled his tongue around it.

"Oh fuck Jake!"

"Are you ok baby?"

"Uh-huh that felt so good!"

He climbed on top of me and pushed my knees apart I wrapped them around his waist as he pushed his penis into my soaked vagina. He groaned "Oh baby you feel so wet and so tight. Just the way I like it girl I'm gonna fuck the shit out of your pussy" God I loved when he talked dirty to me. I felt every single inch of his dick widening and stretching me. He pumped himself in and out of me all while biting and sucking on my tits. I grabbed a fist full of his hair again and dug my nails into his back. He grabbed my ass pulling me deeper into him as I tightened my legs around him. I felt my climax nearing. I moved my hips against his taking in more of his growth I let out a scream as my legs began to shake out of control. I heard his deep groans as he released himself inside of me. I couldn't move I felt week. He collapsed on top of me without pulling out. He buried his nose in my hair and took a deep breath "Mmm Strawberries. Nes, I love you more than life itself!" he whispered into my ear. A huge smile plastered over my face. I rubbed his back and replayed what had just happened. The phone rang from the living room and we both groaned annoyed at the fact that one of us was going to have to get up and answer it.

"20 bucks says its dad, he may be a crazy old man but he never forgets my birthday" Jake joked.

"$25 says it's my mom!" I felt confident I was going to win Jacob was not only my husband but he was my mother's oldest and best friend with the exception of Aunt Alice! He pulled out of me and made his way to the bathroom where I watched him clean himself he looked up at me with a sad face "I feel like I'm destroying what would have been our future children" he said trying to be serious. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Don't even joke about that so shut your mouth and answer the phone already!" I sat there naked watching the way his muscles moved under his brown skin. Gosh he was delicious. M y long brown hair brushed against my nipples oh they felt soar my legs ached as well. "Geez babe I think I'm going to need a wheel chair after what you just did to me!" I joked back. He walked past me to the bedroom door still naked "You're welcome!" he said arrogantly a large smiled filled his beautiful face as he winked!

Even though we'd only been married and intimate for a few months we're just so comfortable together, I guess that has everything to do with being true mates. I got up and made my way to the bathroom a nice warm bath is just what I needed. As the water ran I poured my favorite lilac bath salt and bubbles. I lit the candles surrounding the tub and turned off the lights. I placed my iPod into the speaker doc and played our wedding song. Christina Perri's, A Thousand Years spilled out of the speakers. I stood there naked listening for Jake. Nothing… That's odd, me standing here naked, candles plus hot soapy bubbly water he should be here trying to stick something of his into anything of mine. I turned the water off and opened the bathroom door and made my way to the kitchen living room. He sat there looking back at me his head resting on the back of the couch and his limp penis slouched against his thigh. I walked over and straddled him. He kissed my chest and pulled me into him hiding his face in my boobs. I wrapped my arms around his neck "Baby what's wrong? Talk to me."

"No, I want to stay in here forever" he muffled.

"Baby you're starting to worry me, what's wrong? Who was that on the phone? Is everyone ok?" I heard a long annoyed sigh then his face reemerged from my chest.

"It was your grandfather. He said that it's time to move again. We're leaving a week from today."

"WHAT! Where are we going" I was stunned we had at least 3 more years here in Alaska.

"He just said we need make our way down to Washington a week from today, We are supposed to be meeting up with the rest of the family, and then we'll decide on our next move. Together" Forks... It was way too soon to go back there. This can't be good.

"So granddad didn't tell you anything else like why?" he shook his head and buried his head in my chest again wrapping his arms around my waist.

The phone rang again and I reached over to answer it?

"Hello?" Gosh I was nervous.

_Hey sweet heart did Carlisle call you yet?_

"Hi daddy!" Jacob popped his head up and smiled wickedly. He started placing little kisses all over my breast. He always did this when I got on the phone with my dad. He licked my nipple and started sucking on it. Oh fuck.

_Renesme.._

"Sorry daddy I was uh putting up the groceries" I hate lying to my dad but I couldn't tell him my husband was suckling me at the moment. "Granddad did call but Jake answered the phone. What's going on?" It was getting harder and harder to concentrate with Jakes penis twitching for attention. I hated to admit it but this was turning me on.

_Some old lady came into the hospital in Rome where Carlisle is working she recognized him and started making a huge scene. The hospital staff told him not to worry but you know Carlisle he is just being cautious as always._

_"_I totally understand but why does he want the whole family to meet in forks we are doing great out HERE." I screeched as Jake bit on the tip of my nipple and tugged on it.

_Sweetie is everything ok? You sound distracted._

I smacked Jacob on the shoulder. "Yes daddy just cooking Jacob a birthday brunch." Shit. I just told two different lies that didn't even coincide with one another. Jacob lifted me and placed me on his dick. Oh fuck it took everything I had to keep me from throwing the phone down and give into Jake.

_Huh, well uh ok sweetheart. Your mother and I will see you in a few days. We love you so much kiddo._

_"_Love you to daddy. I will give you a call when I am finished, I would hate to burn down our new home!" We laughed together oh gosh I missed him so much.

_Ok baby girl talk to you in a few._

_"_Ok daddy bye love you!" I hung up the phone and tossed it on the floor I wasted no time I slowly started bouncing up and down on his dick swaying my hips back and forth he grabbed my ass and slammed me hard onto his dick. I moved faster and harder on him. The couch began to crack I pulled his hair and he slammed my pussy down onto his dick one more time the couch finally breaking under us. He kissed me as we both reached our climax at the same time. I could feel my vagina tightening around his penis that was twitching like crazy inside of me.

"So how about that bath?" I asked.

"How about that brunch" Jake teased! I climbed off of him and stood up staring down at the 7th couch we've now demolished! I reached my hand out and pulled him up.

"Come on my sexy little wife let's get you cleaned up and out of this house. Let's go enjoy my birthday!" He threw me over his shoulder and smacked my ass. "Don't worry about a thing Nes oh and I believe it my turn to have another couch delivered!"

"Ok but we need to find a new furniture store I think Mr. Pinkman is starting to suspect something!" I yelled from behind him. I smacked his ass and giggled as we made our way to the bathroom!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTES: FOR MATURE READERS.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**I AM NOT FAMILIAR WITH ALASKA AT ALL SO I TRIED TO DO A LITTLE RESEARCH ON THE LIGHT HOUSE AND THE TIME THE SUN SET! HOPE I'M CORRECT.**

**ALSO, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RESPOND TO REVIEWS SO I AM SORRY! BUT THANK YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND TAKING YOUR TIME TO LEAVE ONE! AS A WOMAN EXPERIMENTING WITH WRITING POSITIVE FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS FUCKING AWESOME!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::**

I stood in our closet looking for something to wear on our ride. I was kind of hard since he wouldn't tell me where we were going. I pulled out a dark pair of skinny jeans a white tank top, black leather riding boots and the black leather jacket he surprised me with when he bought his Harley. I walked over to my lingerie drawer and pulled out a red lace push up bra and the matching red lace thongs. Jacob was lying on the bed in his towel watching me. Well, this could be fun! I removed my robe and stood naked in front of him. He removed his towel and exposed himself to me. He grabbed his penis and started stroking it. I could feel his eyes watching my taking me in. "I don't think I could ever get tired of this." His voice was rough.

"Well, Mr. Black for your safety I sure hope you don't!" I teased.

"Oh baby not like that. I don't think I'll ever get tired of wanting you. The hunger I have for you, your body, and the way you taste Nes, my body literally craves for yours, I just can't get enough." When he spoke like that to me I felt like the most powerful woman in the world. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to sit across from you in a classroom without being able to touch you? The way you twirl your hair with your fingers, the way you cross your legs, or the way you bite your lip when you know the answer to the question but you want to give someone else a chance. I want to grab you lay you on the teacher's desk rip off your pants and fuck the shit out of you, to taste your sweet cum run down my throat. Renesmee I am addicted to every inch of your beautiful body. Please Mrs. Black please promise to love me forever." I smiled and walked over to him straddling his hips. I leaned over and kissed the man of my dreams with everything I had. "I promise I will love you for forever and a day Mr. Black!" He reached under his pillow and pulled out a little black box. He leaned into me and dug his nose into my hair. I could hear him sniffing me, it was a wolf thing and as long as he didn't hike his leg up and pee on me to mark his territory I didn't mind when his instincts took over. "I know it's my birthday and all but I thought I'd make you something." He said handing me the box as he sat up on his elbows. I opened the box and a thin leather chain laid against the black felt I pulled it out and a small hand carved wolf charm dangled from the bottom. It was similar to the one he'd given my mother. I remember playing with hers and waiting for the day Jacob would make me one. Tears streamed down my cheek. Jacob sat up again and placed his hands along the sides of my face wiping the tears and they fell from my eyes with his thumbs.

"Nes please don't cry. Oh baby I'm sorry I thought you wanted one." I don't know what got into me but I snapped.

"Jacob I don't want to go back to Forks. I want to be selfish. I don't want to give up what we have here. It's not fair." He pulled me into an embrace as I continued to cry. "I love my parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents but I love my freedom and I loved my privacy even more". I came from a gifted family who could hear my thoughts, see my future, and even have control over my feelings. "It feels amazing not to have people constantly digging in my brain all the time."

"I know baby I feel the same way, but they wouldn't call everyone home for nothing. How about we go down and see what's going on, then we make a decision together. Your family's just taking the necessary precautions in keeping everyone safe and with good reason you're everyone's most precious treasure Renesmee." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. Jacob always had a way of calming me down. I sat up and removed the necklace from the box. He took it from my hands and placed it around my neck. "Thank you Jake" I said while clenching the charm.

"Baby you know I got you!" He whispered.

He carried me out of bed and placed me on my feet. I was just as strong and twice as fast but I loved when he treated me as if I were fragile piece of art. We got out of bed and started getting dressed. I took a look in the mirror and stared down at my necklace. I don't think he'll ever know how much this means to me. I reached for my jacket and headed towards the garage. He was already sitting on the bike as I jumped on behind him, he handed me my helmet and I strapped it on. We made our way down our private driveway it was so beautiful out, the trees were full of yellow and orange leaves blowing against the wind it was abnormally warm and sunny for an Alaskan fall day. When we reached the main road I wrapped my arms tight around him as we sped down the highway. About two hours into our drive we pulled into a small diner. I'm surprised it took him this long to stop and get something to eat. I hopped of the bike he reached down for my hand as we walked in together. A little bell chimed and we opened the door "Well, hello there welcome to Mindy's. My name is Rachael and I will be your sever have a seat and I'll be right over" A little woman yelled from the kitchen I followed behind him as he chose a booth in the back corner of the diner. I slid and took my jacket off while Jacob sat next to me and did the same he draped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss. I could hear our waitress making her way over to us. I grabbed the menu and looked over it. "Sorry for the wait what can I start you two kids off with today?" Kids! This always made me laugh! Jacob of course wasted no time at all.

"I'll have a side of loaded tater tots extra chili if that's possible, onion rings with and extra side of ranch and a large glass of water. Wait ok I'm also going to need one of your wing platters can I have those dipped in your mild sauce, oh and no need for the veggie sticks those will just go to a waste. Oh yeah I also want an order of your bacon cheese burger sliders, hold the pickles. That should be it for me. Babe? He looked down at me. I couldn't help it I laughed so hard I snorted "What the hell Nes, you ok?"

"I'm fine! I'll have and Iced Tea I think we'll share since you pretty much just ordered the whole appetizer section!"

He laughed and squeezed me tight, "Hey it's my birthday. It's not every day you turn 16. I've got to take full advantage of my metabolism before it starts working against me" _He looked down and me and winked._ "Well since you're so dang beautiful, I guess we can but if we are I am going to need to double everything I just ordered this girl can eat!" We looked up at the waitress and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"So… should I double it?" she asked confused.

"No ma'am, don't pay him any attention "I'll have an iced tea and a small cob salad with balsamic vinaigrette on the side please" she looked up from the pad with a look of relief on her face!

"Well, if that's all for now I'll put the ticket in and have it right out. I wouldn't want you dying of hunger out here while you wait!" She picked at Jake who didn't find it that funny! When she walked away he cupped my face and kissed me. "What do you say we have a little fun it the bathroom I whispered into his ear as I placed my hand on his crotch. You go first. When she brings our drinks I'll join you!" He pulled away from me and looked around the empty diner. He cocked his eyebrow and slid out of the booth making his way to the bathroom. My cell went off I pulled it out of my back pocket. SHIT it was the alarm for my birth control and I fucking forgot my pills at the house I began to feel nauseated at the thought. Rachael returned with our drinks, she let me know we still had about 10-15 minutes left on our order. When she returned to the kitchen I got up and made my way to the restroom I didn't know what to do or if I should tell him. It was only one day and I'd take it as soon as I got home. Eh I should be fine I don't want to worry Jacob with this especially on his birthday. I tapped on the door to the men's room and nothing I made my way to the ladies room and he yanked me in before I could knock on the door. He unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down to the floor along with my panties. I heard him growl as the pushed his own boxers and jeans down to his ankles. I turned around and placed my hands on the sink and spread my legs, arched my back, I was ready and waiting for him. He grabbed my hips and positioned himself behind me. He slid his dick into me God I loved this position. He thrust himself in and out of me as I pushed off the sink every time he plunged into me. He growled and again as we moved faster and faster I bit my lip and I felt my release begin to build. The sound of his groin slamming against my ass turned me on. He pulled out of me and I quickly slipped my boot off and yanked my leg free of my clothing. He tightened his hold on my thigh as he backed me up against the door. I watched through the mirror as his body slammed into mine his hips grinding into me the muscles in this claves, thighs, butt and back worked in unity underneath his beautiful bronzed skin to bring me pleasure. I dug my nails deep into his back as he grabbed my other thigh and fucked me against the wall widening my hips allowing him to drive deeper and harder into me. I couldn't hold it in any longer my pussy tightened around his dick and he growled as he came inside of me. When he pulled out he placed me back on the ground. I grabbed a few paper towels and wet them cleaning him off I pulled up his boxers and jeans I fastened his button. He placed his hand on the back of my head and kissed me. "Go. Before. We. Get. Caught!" I whispered between kisses.

"Ugh fine" he pulled away from me and stood by the door. "At least let me return the favor and clean you…" I shoved him out the door before he could finish. I sat on the toilet and began to clean myself. Oh Renesmee what are you doing? I tossed the napkin into the toilet and flushes. I chewed my bottom lip while I washed my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror and stared at the traits I'd inherited from my parents there was my wavy brown hair that always fell perfectly into place and my full pouty lips I got those from my daddy then there was my honey brown eyes and my cheeks that were always flushed both dad and Jacob have told me many times I'd gotten those from mom. Would it be totally crazy if I did get pregnant? Oh gosh Renesmee listen to yourself your half human HALF VAMPIRE. I unlocked the restroom door and made my way back to the table; "Everything ok babe?" He asked as he stood to let me slide in the booth, making sure to brush his groin against my ass making my cheeks blush. "Everything is perfect!" I said smiling back at him. As soon as I sat down Rachael came out of the kitchen with our food and Jacob wasted no time digging in. We chatted about our upcoming trip to forks, visiting his dad and my grandpa Charlie, cliff diving, even taking a hunting trip with my family. I was washing down the rest of my salad with the last of my tea as Jacob leaned into me and kissed me ever so passionately .

"Whoa what was that for?" I asked when our lips unlocked.

"You had a bit of dressing right there on our lip and you know how I hate wasting food!" he joked as I rolled my eyes! "I am obsessed with you Mrs. Black. OBSESSED!" I couldn't help but smile every time he called me that! Our waitress made her way back to the table "Can I get you kids anything else?" she asked as she stared in disbelief at all the empty plates. "That is if you have any room left?!" Jacob chuckled "Well, since you asked we will have 2 slices of your finest pie with vanilla ice cream on the side please oh and our check! She cleared our table and walked away returning a few seconds later with our requests. She brought us two apple pies. My absolute favorite! He paid our bill and left her a huge tip which she deserved. I jumped on the back of his bike wrapping my arms around him. I laid my head against his back and shut my eyes as we sped off down the high way. We drove for a hours before I felt him slowing down; I opened my eyes as he parked in front of an old wooden sight that read:

Cape Decision Lighthouse

The Last Lighthouse Built In Alaska

A National Historical Site

Est. 1932

CLOSED FOR MAINTENANCE

ALL TRESPASSERS WILL BE INDICTED

He turned off his bike and removed his helmet. I removed my hands from around his waist and stretched "I thought this was kind of relevant considering all that's going on in our life right now." His voice sounded sincere. He stepped off his bike and took my hand in his. "What time is it? How long were we riding for?" I asked.

"Let me see." He said as he looked up at the sun. "We made It just in time it's almost 4:30." I love when he does things like that; it makes me proud of his Native American heritage. "We rode for about two and a half hours" He unfastened my helmet and placed it next to his on the seat. The scenery was breath taking and the smell of the water reminded me of Forks. He started walking up the bridge entrance "Race you to the other side!" And in a flash he was gone. I chased after him and jumped on his back when I caught him I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his hips he laughed as he carried me the rest of the way. When we reached the end of the bridge I hopped off his back. "I let you win you know that right!" He teased.

"Yeah, yea, yea those famous words spoken by a sore loser" I joked back and walked over to the ledge where he stood behind me folding his arms around my belly pulling me in close, trying to keep me warm, we watched as the ocean down below beat against the rocks. There was a tiny fishing boat bobbing up and down in the rough waters other than that nothing. I laid my head onto his chest listening to his heartbeat as the sun began to set. "Just me and you baby. Me and you!" he whispered into my hair as he squeezed my belly again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS **

**WE ARE SUFFERING FROM THIS NASTY COLD SO WRITING HAS BEEN SLOW. I USUALLY WRITE LONG CHAPTERS SO PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME FOR THIS ONE. TO ME IT IS PERFECT.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::**

We'd spent most of the week locked away in our bedroom. Friday morning Jake made his way over the local cannery we owned and I got up and poured myself a cup of coffee, we still had so much to do before we left tonight and I didn't feel like doing a damn thing. The house phone rang. I took a long sip before answering it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey well if it isn't my favorite daughter in law"_

"Well who else would it be! How are you?" I loved my weekly phone calls from Billy he always brightened my day!

_"Oh I'm fine sweetheart just here. Is Jake around__?"_ He sounded different. Something was off.

"Well you just missed him. He went out to the cannery to check on things. Billy is everything ok?" I wasn't sure if Jake had told him that we would be back in Forks yet. His awkward silence was beginning to worry me. I picked up my cell and text Jake:

**Something's wrong your dad is on the phone acting strange. I'm worried. CALL HIM!**

_"Oh well I guess I'll give him a call later. I love you daughter! Be safe up there and take care of my son will ya!" _he hung up the phone before I could respond. That was just strange my cell vibrated it was Jake:

**Headed home gonna stop and pick up breakfast on the way. I'm calling dad right now. Love u**

**Ok. Be safe. Love you too!**

I picked up my cell and scrolled through my contact list **Emmett Cullen. **It rang twice before he picked up.

_"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"Ha Ha. How are you and Aunt Rose? I miss you two so much!"

_"We are great! We're at the airport waiting to board our flight. What's going on kiddo everything ok?"_

"I don't know Uncle Emmett you tell me, what's going on? Why are we all being forced to go back home?" He was silent for a minute.

_"Have you talked to your parents?"_

"Well, I talked to dad the other day he didn't say much and Jake talked to granddad but he didn't give us much either. What's going on are we in some type of trouble."

_"Sweetheart… I…."_

"Please Uncle Emmett; tell me what's going on." I heard him sigh and my Aunt Rosalie whispering, telling him it was ok.

_"Well, turns out that the Volturi isn't really thrilled about you marrying a werewolf. I believe they said it was a disgrace for your parents to ever allow such a thing."_ My heart dropped to my stomach. _"Alice is worried because she can't see your future since Jake seems to interfere and with you two living on your own its hard to protect you if the Volturi tries to go after you."_ I didn't know what to say or what to think_. "Everyone is just worried about your safety. Carlisle and your parents have been in communication with Aro but they don't seem to be getting anywhere with him and Carlisle…"_

"Are they going to hurt him?" I cut him off "Uncle Emmett. Are they going to kill my husband?"

_"From what I understand they have the Guard looking for you two. Alice saw them searching Rio last night. No one knows where you two are except for us and Billy. The packs have been informed and are protecting him. They also have wolves watching over Charlie's place, but so far there has been no sign of them in Forks_." For the first time in my life I was scared. I was scared for my family, for my future. _"Renesmee, Rose just changed our flight we're catching a plane to Anchorage we will meet you at the airport then fly out together."_ I heard the keys jiggle against the door knob and tears streamed down my face. _"We are boarding now see you in a few hours ok Nes. We love you."_ There was a click and the phone went silent on the other end. Jacob walked through the door and wrapped his arms around me.

"Billy told me everything baby; over my dead body will they tear us apart." We both broke down as I sobbed into his chest.


End file.
